A Lively Gesture
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: The Host club goes to a bar to celebrate their anniversary. But, things get a little wild between the members, mostly Kaoru and Hikaru. They get caught up in the moment too much and they are left with a problem.


A Lively Gesture

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters… (I love you Hikaru!) **_

_**Title: A Lively Gesture**_

_**Plot: Alright, the members of the host club are in a popular club and they're having a great time. But…this is their opening ceremony. So…the members of the host club are meeting for the very first time. There are a lot of interesting mix ups of silent emotions that are met and there is some….baboon ling that goes on in Chapter 2. Enjoy the ride. P.S. I enjoyed this greatly. =3**_

The party was pumping and the people of Ouran Academy were having the time of their lives. There were couples of every kind moving around in there…_all _kinds. But, nothing rivaled the beauty of the host club members. Meeting for the first time would be all kinds of interesting. Tamaki Suoh, their king, prince charming, and head of the host club was in the background dancing with Kyoya Ootori, their second in command, head of money type director. He seemed to be a lot livelier than what would be expected seeing as he never cuts loose. Alcohol was shared between them…but not the usual way of drinking (if you catch my drift ^_~). Mitskuni Haninozuka, after a major growth spurt over the years, was sitting hand and hand with Takashi Morinozuka. Their relationship was still a little iffy between people. That left Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, staring at the television screen. "I can't hear what they're saying," Kaoru whispered. Hikaru looked around. "Hey, Haruhi," he called. Haruhi Fujioka, the host club dog, looked up from her place behind the bar counter. She smiled. "What can I do for you?" she asked. He pointed up at the screen. "Could you turn up the volume a bit? We can't hear much." She picked up a remote and turned up volume a bit. "That better?" Kaoru smiled. "Yeah, thanks." She went back to cleaning off stacks of glasses. "Don't touch me there!" an estranged boy cried. The twins turned around to find Tamaki being grabbed _everywhere _by Kyoya. Hikaru laughed. "Looks like someone's having a good time over there, huh?" he looked down at his brother, still surprised at their similar appearances. "Do you want to dance?" Kaoru giggled. "Sure." He got up and dragged his older brother by the tie. The song changed to a speed song. Couples all over were dancing, groping, and grinding against one another. Hikaru danced uncomfortably, trying not to lunge at his younger brother who moved accurately and freely around the tiny space. Kaoru smiled happily and Hikaru couldn't help but smirk slightly. Kaoru moved a little slower, now moving to the beat of the bass. "What is it, Hikaru?" Hikaru stiffened slightly and looked away. "I, uh. I can't dance as good as you," he sighed. He looked over at Kyoya in envy. His dancing was at the level, if not better, than Kaoru. Even Tamaki had some moves of his own that he was dishing out in a 'princely' manor. "Why don't you go dance with those two?" he offered. Kaoru frowned. "If I didn't want to dance with you, I would've told you when you asked. Now, here," he got closer to his older sibling until they were touching. Hikaru felt a blush creeping onto his face and turned to look in a different direction, his view always ending up on Kaoru again. "You just do this and just move along to the beat of the music." It took a while until Hikaru actually started to dance rather than just stand. Kaoru whistled as the song picked up speed. "See, you're getting the hang of it!" Hikaru smiled happily. _This isn't so hard, _he thought to himself. After the song had ended, a slow song took place. Couples got close together and started to dance, many of them moving gracefully across the dance floor, the spot light finding the perfect dancers in seconds. Mitskuni and Takashi were doing the waltz, awkwardly. Again, since Honey was taller now, it was a little, well...beautiful to watch. "Do you know how to waltz?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. The younger boy shook his head no. "I only did what everyone else was doing at the Ouran Fair. I didn't really fully grasp it." He blushed uncertainty. Hikaru laughed. "Here, take my hand and I'll teach you." Kaoru gingerly grabbed the others hand and was lightly pulling closer, feeling a hand slowly wrap around his waist. He grinned. _This is nice, _Kaoru though to himself. _Girls get all the luck with dancing. _Hikaru moved slowly and carefully, making sure to give pointers on the do's and don'ts of ballroom dancing. "There you go," he praised. His younger brother was a natural, much better than any of the other host club members. He muffled some sentences that he was dying to say. The lights began to change colors and had a fluttering affect to them. "Cool, they've got strobe lights!" Kaoru cried. The music changed from slow back to fast. It was a pretty...orgasm...type song. One that would only consist of a couple that was REALLY into it. Groping, dancing closely, and humping was seen a lot throughout the room. Tamaki and Kyoya were dancing extremely close together, kissing each other forcefully. They had disappeared from sight after a while, still connected to one another. Hikaru and Kaoru howled. "Looks like someone's in a hurry!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru laughed again, starting to really get into the song. Before Hikaru noticed, Kaoru yanked his brother closer, standing eye to eye with the twin. Both of them were grinding against each other, matching move for move. The friction in the air and between the two were heating up to the point where they had to take a breath. "Wow, this place is packed." Kaoru commented, looking around. Hikaru backed up a bit, into a corner where his brother hopefully wouldn't notice him. _Shit. What the hell is up with me today? _During the dancing, he found himself with a problem...scratch that, a VERY big problem. He was horny and he felt that only Kaoru could help. Usually, when they were younger, they would help each other with their 'problem', not thinking anything of it. Nowadays, they kept to themselves a little more than they had in the past. "Hikaru? Where did you go!" Kaoru called from the dance floor. He spotted a patch of red hair zoom up the steps. He snickered slightly. _That wasn't too nice leaving me on the dance floor. _The song choice changed again, from a loud up beat song, to a more up beat song with a great base. It was a jumping type song. "Animal" by the Habits. Kaoru laughed slightly. It was Hikaru's favorite song.

"_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends,"_

"_So take it easy, I mean, I'm afraid your never satisfied."_

Hikaru slipped into one of the guest rooms, checking around to make sure that there wasn't anyone currently vacating. When he noticed the cost was clear, he ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Quickly unzipping his pants, he pulled out his manhood and did slow strokes. He moaned quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Kaoru heard the noises coming from one of two rooms. He hadn't known which to go into, so he opened the one closest to him. When he opened the door, he saw Tamaki and Kyoya lying in the bed, breathless. Blushing madly, he closed the door silently and went into the other. "Hikaru?" He opened the door, immediately finding Hikaru wedged between the shower and the toilet. He sucked in air, staring down at what he saw before him. Hikaru fidgeted, trying to hide his hard-on, crawling away from the door. "Hikaru...why didn't you-" Hikaru looked away, too embarrassed and ashamed to look at his confused twin. "I..." Kaoru sat down next to his older brother and grabbed onto his manhood. Hikaru squealed, the sudden touch alarming him. "Kaoru, what are you doing?" _No. I don't want him to do this. If he does...I won't be able to stop. _"Hikaru, you don't have to stop once it...starts...I want you to." He stared down at his sibling, a reassuring grin showing.

"Hikaru, I don't know how to do this..." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru was laying on top of him, staring down intently. He laughed evilly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Kaoru wiggled, slightly bothered by the lust from Hikaru's eyes. _How did he change so instantly? _Hikaru nipped lovingly on Kaoru's neck, playfully tugging on the flesh under his chin. Kaoru moaned, enjoying the sensation. "M-more please...~" Hikaru snickered silently. "As you want." Hikaru pulled out a bottle of lube that was 'conveniently' stashed behind the counter top. He stuck two fingers into the bottle and slowly inserted one inside Kaoru's entrance. "What are you, AH!" he cried. Hikaru jumped slightly. He'd never gone this far with his brother, and seeing that he was the only one that he'd ever allowed close enough to touch like this, he tried to be as careful as possible. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shook his head. "I just don't know what to do...I've never..." Kaoru's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Your still a virgin?" he asked. Hikaru shuddered at the word. "What? So I don't want someone touching me, and I sure as hell don't-" Koaru flipped Hikaru onto the floor, smiling with greed at his siblings stricken face. "Well, let me give you a lesson," Kaoru emphasized. Hikaru frowned. "So, how do you know what to do?" he asked. Kaoru shrugged. "What do you think I do when you aren't at home?" Hikaru stayed silent. Kaoru rolled his eyes again. "I have a think for yaoi. You tend to learn stuff." Hikaru giggled. "Huh. I thought so. You always were the uke." Kaoru grimaced and forcefully pulled Hikaru from the ground into a demanding kiss. Hikaru breathed out in scurprise and opened his mouth. Taking this as an opening, Kaoru slipped his tongue in, tasting the sweet taste. _He tastes like beer, but it is better coming form his mouth than just from a bottle. _When he pulled away, he cackled at the flustered face of Hikaru. Koaru put his fingers in front of Hikaru's mouth. "You know what to do," he instructed. Hikaru sucked on the three fingers, trying to prepare himself for an intrusion. "Ah ~" Kaoru cried. Hikaru looked up from the ground and nearly broke out in a cold sweat. Kaoru put all three fingers into his hole, scissoring until he found his prostate. "Hi-karu!" he cried. Hikaru couldn't wait any longer. Pulling on Kaoru's shoulders, he pulled him down onto his awaiting length. Kaoru screamed in surprise of the feeling of pleasure and Hikaru almost came just from penetration. "Kaoru?" Koaru looked down at Hikaru and chuckled. "Why are you crying, Hikaru?" Hikaru rubbed his eyes and looked away. "It...I can't control myself," Kaoru hit Hikaru on his face. "Oh quit. We're having a moment here so don't mess it up, Hika-chan." Hikaru smirked and started to move. Kaoru cried out and began to move along with the pressing. "Hikaru!~" he exclaimed. Hikaru tugged at Kaoru's leaking cock, trying not to come sooner than his brother. "Kaoru, I'm close." he warned. Kaoru nodded. "Me too..." Kaoru let out a final yelp and squeezed tight on Hikaru.

"Hey, do any of you know where Hikaru and Kaoru are?" Tamaki asked the rest of the host club. They all shook their heads. "Well...I did hear something coming from one of the bedrooms," Kyoya admitted. Haruhi blushed madly, trying not to laugh. "Why don't we just go and let them find us later," she suggested. Everyone else agreed hurriedly and left in different directions. "I enjoyed that party," Mitskuni commented. Takashi smiled and nodded his head.

FIN

_**That's the end of it. This was one of my earliest fanfictions that I started and never finsihed. So, I hope that whoever reads this will have some sympathy for my 8 year old self. Please comment and if there is anything that you'd like to have me attempt to write, then go on and post it up. ^)_(^ Itachi face! =3**_


End file.
